


Falling for the better

by WastefulPhoenix



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Why isn't there more of this ship?, Yuri, cute shit, dai akuma, gabugabugabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastefulPhoenix/pseuds/WastefulPhoenix
Summary: Satania and Gabriel are cute girls doing cute things





	Falling for the better

**Author's Note:**

> First SataGabu, don't hate me.

The worst five hours of my life was probably when Satania gave me… Tricked me…. I stole that candy sitting on Satania’s desk. For the record, I was hungry and strapped for cash again, so I figured she wouldn’t miss a single piece of candy. It wasn’t like I was going to steal the whole bag. The issue was that I took the worst one I possibly could have, and that was the one that induced love on what I assume was the first person you saw next. Unfortunately, that idiot was the one that came into sight.  
So, to exact my revenge, I had her eat the same exact candy as me. I think that was probably my first mistake. I thought that then she’d understand how horrible I’d been feeling with her chasing me around all day, but I didn’t take her personality into account at all. So, I was pretty much stuck with an idiot attached to me.  
“I want to play, Gabriel. Don’t leave!” She said with her arms locked around my waist. At this point, I was dragging her across the floor and out the door. No matter how much I struggled, she was much stronger than me physically.  
“Get off of me, Satania! School is over. Go home.” Even when I pushed directly at her head, she was like a brick wall. If only she could turn her physical prowess into brain cells.  
“Let me come over to your house! I won’t let go until you promise me.”  
Irritation was starting to seep through every cell in my body, but I did bring this upon myself. Satania was actually clingy before she took the candy, but now she was even more affectionate than before. I never really did understand her obsession with me at all. She didn’t even meet me in my ‘prime’, so I couldn’t get why I was always the target of her little games.  
“It’s the candy talking, Satania. Just ignore it and let it runs its course.”  
“But, I don’t care if it’s the candy. I want to play, Gabriel.”  
Clicking my tongue, I sighed at her. I could probably entertain her for now. At least for tonight, I’d just play some games with her or something and send her home. What was there even to play with an idiot like this? I didn’t have a second laptop, so I couldn’t use her for MMO’s could I?  
“Fine. You can come over for a few hours. But, you have to go home at the end.”  
“Thank you, Gabriel!” With that, I was suddenly hoisted into the air and tucked into her waist. What was this? Was she going to carry me or something?  
“Put me down. You don’t have to carry me.”  
“You should be honored, Gabriel. A great archdemon like myself has decided to support you to the best of her ability.”  
“Sure, sure.”  
I just wanted to get this over with and make sure that candy never fell into her hands again. Actually, I’d personally get rid of it later tonight after I kicked her out. I might even make a call to try and get rid of that whole channel altogether to cut down on Satania’s stupid plans.  
As we walked, she refused to put me down and instead decided to walk in the opposite direction of my home and to hers instead. Upon asking her where we were even going, she said to get her laptop. Maybe she was a little bit smarter than I thought she was. I never said we were playing MMO’s, but it seemed she was interested in learning from me. That just meant I was going to use her to farm things for me. I would use this to my advantage.  
Once I was toted into her apartment, I was set down on my feet as Satania happily ran off to get her computer wherever it was. Looking around, her apartment really was oddly shaped. Guess this was what a studio apartment looked like. But, wasn’t this expensive? Did she get a stipend like us angels did? I’d never seen Satania hurting for money before, so I had no idea how she actually afforded all the stuff in here. Even more so, shouldn’t her clothes be expensive too? She dressed really sharp for a moron. Maybe that’s where her brain cells went.  
“Okay, I’m ready, Gabriel.” She came over to me with some kind of cute black and red laptop bag slung over her shoulder. There was even a large bat shape on the front with an upside-down pentagram perfectly stitched into the middle.  
“Where do you even buy this kind of stuff? Isn’t custom ordering expensive?”  
Of course, she took this as a chance to show off and put a hand to her chest before speaking.  
“My precious, naïve, fallen angel Gabriel, I make these things myself, of course. I am a great demon. If I can’t sow, then how do I clothe my people when I take over this world?”  
I didn’t know where to start to berate her on what she just said. There was the issue that if you’re a tyrant, you weren’t supposed to be nice to your people, right? Much less were you supposed to personally sew clothes together for them. Then there was my suspiciousness that she could actually sew anything as well as what I was seeing. Didn’t she spend all her time putting plans together to bother me?  
“Oi, aren’t you supposed to be in love with me right now or something? Why’re you calling me names?” Regardless of the other worries, those words were the first thing to leave my mouth.  
“I’ll admit that the candy is making me want to be near you even more than usual, but that’s no reason to be scared of it, right? I’m not as weak as a foolish angel. I am strong. Sometimes a great archdemon must do as her instincts command.”  
Of course she leaned into my face to finish that sentence off. She was so close that our noses were touching and it really made me want to hit her. I didn’t mind her insulting angels, but I couldn’t let her get off with calling me weak.  
“Do you want to fight, you red moron?”  
“No,” As if I were just another piece of luggage, she yanked my waist against hers again without any sign of struggle. “We’re going to your house as we agreed.”  
I didn’t bother resisting her just as I hadn’t before. To be honest, it wasn’t exactly embarrassing to be carried around in broad daylight. It saved me energy that I could use later in the day and people seeing me wasn’t really important. The eyes of humans weren’t really worthy of my attention to begin with.  
Satania didn’t let me out of her grasp until we actually got into my apartment. I don’t know if she was trying to keep an eye on me, or if she was scared I might run away for whatever reason. The only place I really ever wanted to be was inside this apartment anyway, so there was nowhere else for me to go.  
“Why is your apartment always so dirty, Gabriel? Do you enjoy living like this? In filth?”  
“You know; I really can’t tell if that candy is working or not… Shouldn’t you be a lot more affectionate or something?”  
“People react differently to love, Gabriel. Believe it or not, I do have self-control. All great archdemons in history have. Ah, are you lonely? You really do want to be my familiar, don’t you?”  
She acted as if I’d just complimented her or something. I really wish she’d stop putting words in my mouth. It made me want to hit her.  
“Shut up. To answer your question, there’s no need to clean if people can’t see it.”  
“I am right here, Gabriel.”  
“I said people.”  
Apparently, there was some sort of shame in me as I kicked over a few things in the walkway for her to follow me through. As she tailed me to my table she made a comment about how me not addressing her a person was a compliment. I’d never really spent much alone time with Satania and I could tell it’d be a chore.  
“Give me your password, Gabriel.” She demanded as we took our seats across from each other.  
“Just plug it in.”  
As she took the ethernet cord I handed her, I looked over the back of her computer and stared at the bat on the back. She really did love these designs, huh? It’d be super easy to get her a gift if I ever had to spend money on her for some reason then. Well, it wasn’t like she wasn’t easy to please anyway.  
“Let’s play pinball, Gabriel. I bet you can’t beat my highscore.”  
“What? Is that all you can run on that thing or some—,” I had to leaned in for further inspection. I hadn’t really been looking at her computer at all. “That…You…I recognize that laptop.”  
“Ah, I bought the most expensive one I could find that wouldn’t have me living outside. I saw that it was one of the best ones, so I went for it. You’re impressed, right?”  
There was enough pride in her voice that one would assume she came up with the idea and put the laptop together herself. Seriously, this thing’s base price was enough to pay my rent for at least the next half of the year. That wasn’t even to mention its performance was probably well ahead of its time. How come she had this kind of money and I didn’t? Ah, yeah. The whole good deeds thing. Gotta remember that I’m almost fallen more often.  
“For once, I’m actually impressed. Just not with you. We’re going to play a game that I want to. You can probably run anything on that thing just fine.”  
“I want to play pinball, Gabriel. Are you afraid?”  
When she shot up from her seat, I instantly knew what time it was. She struck a pose like she normally did before pointing a perfectly manicured finger at me. She was oddly clean for a demon. Compared to me who barely bathed unless I really started to smell or something.  
“That’s not a two player game, Satania. I thought you wanted to play a game together.”  
“I am your guest, Gabriel. Aren’t you supposed to cater to me? Come on, play with me! I’ll pull it up for you.”  
Just like that she’d pushed me to the side and took my place in front of my computer. It really was kinda annoying how strong she was. I’d noticed it before during P.E classes, but this was the first time she’d ever really used it against me. It was really making me want to blow my horn. Regardless, I quietly let her attempt to do what she was doing.  
“Gabriel, you don’t have pinball on here.”  
“It doesn’t come with the new operating systems.”  
“Huh? Operating systems? Is that like Windows and Macs?”  
“Uh, I guess?”  
“But, this is windows. Mine has pinball.”  
I clicked my tongue and sighed for the umpteenth time today, making my way in front of her computer to see what the hell her issue was. I tilted my head to the side as it didn’t even take my hands touching the thing to figure out why she was so shocked at the lack of pinball on my side.  
“Satania, did this thing come with Windows XP?”  
“It’s what I asked for.”  
“Leave it to you to turn this piece of magic into something completely dated. They don’t even have service for this anymore. Mine is up to date, so it doesn’t have the game. Do you want to keep this version, I could upgrade it for you, I guess?”  
“….That was just a test of your skill, Gabriel. Of course, my future familiar should be well versed in these things. I’ll give you the honor of upgrading my computer.” Another one of her stupid bluffs to protect her pride.  
“…..Sure. Also, don’t touch anything else on my computer. If you’re quiet and don’t piss me off, we’ll play pinball, I guess.”  
I have no idea why I obliged to her stupidity, but it couldn’t be that bad. She’d only be here for a few hours, and I did plan on entertaining her for a bit. Was it a good deed to do something beneficial for a demon? Actually, what was the deal with that? We’d never actually gone over whether or not demons were our enemies or anything. Everyone actually coexisted pretty well.  
To us, earth was just a playground of sorts. There was a reason that we existed outside the realm of humans. I personally found it funny that these humans thought that heaven or hell was even a place for them to begin with. Even demons found it weird that humans thought they went to a different place when they died. I’m sure if animals thought that they’d get to become human when they died, then humans would laugh too if they caught wind of the idea.  
As I went about updating Satania’s computer, I watched her wander around the room out of boredom and start to move around the trash and stacks of clothes littered around the floor. Eventually, she started to stack things on top of each other as if she were a child or something. Watching her somehow achieve stacking an entire tower of empty bottles without any issue started to make me wonder just how stupid she actually was.  
I heard her quietly mumble things under her breath like, ‘This is definitely the environment of a devil, but isn’t it too dirty?’ or, ‘Did this cockroach die of overfilth?’ and other things along those lines. Normally, I didn’t care when someone talked shit about my room, but wasn’t she getting really out of hand right now? It was kind of annoying to listen to her just badmouth me like that.  
After nearly an hour, I was done with her computer and quickly went to mine to put whatever kind of pinball it was that she’d specified to me on it. During this time, she’d all but moved most of the trash into an empty corner, made a pentagram out of the bottles and put a bag of trash in the center. There wasn’t any kind of magic going on with it, so I’m sure that she was imagining summoning some kind of familiar or something.  
“Satania, I’m done.”  
“Ah.” For some reason, she got really close to me and sat down beside me, despite her computer being in the opposite direction.  
“Why’re you so close? Aren’t you going to play on your computer?”  
“I am, Gabrie,l but I want to see you first.”  
Assuming she meant watching me play, I decided to humor her and I’m pretty sure that I embarrassed myself. This game was a lot harder than I expected it to be. In fact, I lost all my balls within the first 30 seconds. I didn’t have to turn around to feel the smug grin Satania’s face. She must’ve wanted to compare our skill levels.  
“I’m a beginner, don’t look so proud of yourself for being better.”  
“No excuses. Pinball is an essential skill for a future familiar.”  
“Stop calling me that and that makes zero sense whatsoever.”  
“Let this great archdemon educate you.”  
Even though I wasn’t very interested in what she was showing me, I let her teach me things that I’d probably never have any practical use for in my life. Lo and behold, as the night went on I got better at the game. It seemed she was actually really good at it. I didn’t really have any idea why the hell she was so good at something like this when she could be playing something like an MMO instead. I guess this game had a bit of novelty to it, though.  
Eventually, I had to put a stop to Satania’s reign of terror. She’d ended up pulling her computer right next to mine. Each time she managed to outscore me, which was every time for several hours, she’d give me a rather condescending pat on the back for doing better than before. So, admittedly I really got into trying to beat her, but it didn’t happen.  
“You did good for your first time, Gabriel. I’m proud of you.”  
“Sure, whatever. Now, we play an MMO. I’ll teach you something this time.”  
I had definitely lost track of time running her through the tutorial and running her through the beginning of the game quickly. In time there came a point where I made her look out for herself. I set three cups of ramen and three bottles of water besides her. Those were her provisions as long as she was playing.  
Things gradually faded into a silence of concentration on our screens after the initial constant barrage of questions from Satania. Those questions slowly went from one every few seconds to almost nothing as eventually she went dead silent after complimenting my taste in instant noodles. Once I looked over after a rather long dungeon run, I realized she’d fallen asleep. Which made me realize that it was around 5am in the morning.  
“I told you that you could only be here for a few hours, I don’t know how you managed to stay until morning.”  
Talking to her was an attempt to wake her up, but she was pretty gone. Maybe she was a heavy sleeper or something. Even when I nudged her in attempt to kick her out, she just mumbled something about melon bread in response. So, I draped a spare blanket over her instead and pulled my curtains shut and got into my bed.  
Satania wasn’t as bad to hang out with as I thought. I seriously thought she’d just be horribly obnoxious and I’d have to kick her through the wall, but she was oddly tame. Which also kinda bothered me. I’d already said it to her twice, but I really had expected more from giving her that candy. I’m sure it was the love one. At most she became clingier to me physically, but acted the same. Maybe that was just how she reacted to love like she said. Mine was obviously a lot more… Intense. I’d never felt that feeling before, so I’d had no idea how to handle it at the time.  
Thoughts like that slowly lulled me to sleep as the sound of waking birds tried to pull me in the other direction. We didn’t bother going to school that day since we’d woken up pretty late anyway.  
Satania was well awake before me. It seemed that she’d even gone outside while I was asleep. There were three packs of melon bread sitting on my laptop along with some kind of little boxes of coffee or something.  
“Good morning, Gabriel.” Her wrappers and boxes were neatly stacked besides her laptop already. Seemed she was already playing.  
“Morning... You bought me food?”  
“To replace the ramen and water you gave me. A great archdemon cannot owe anyone debts.”  
“Hmmm… Thanks, I guess. I normally just eat ramen for breakfast or something.”  
“That much salt isn’t very healthy, y’know.”  
“Why are you still here anyway?”  
“I had fun. I’m used to being by myself at home since no one really invites me to their houses. So, I’m going to stay here for a while. Plus, it’s really evil to skip school for video games, right?”  
Even though she asked such a stupid question, the look on her face was so confident that she was correct that I didn’t bother to berate her this time. Instead, I looked over the drinks she gave me as I started to open one of the breads. I was right that they were coffee, but they were all super bitter. Of course she’d get me the nasty ones.  
“Oi, is this a prank?” I furrowed my brows as I held the drink up to her.  
“What?” She didn’t bother peeking her head from the computer to answer me  
“I like my coffee sweet.”  
“There’s no difference. Aren’t you fallen anyway? You don’t like bitter yet?”  
“These things have nothing to do with each other, you idiot.” I’d forgotten for a moment that she didn’t care about taste much. “Why do you even prefer melon bread if you drink stuff like this?”  
“There are things that even a mostly fallen angel wouldn’t understand until she comes around to the dark side. You’ll soon understand, Gabriel.”  
I didn’t bother continuing the conversation with her past that point. I reluctantly sucked down the dirt in a box purely because I didn’t really have anything else to drink in the house at the moment. It wasn’t until after I was done that I realized I’d have rather drank the tap water.  
After our first night spent together, I really did think that she’d go back to being her obnoxious self. In a sense, I was right. She still tried to play stupid tricks on me overtime, where only a few of them actually worked. But, things had definitely changed a bit after that day. For one, Satania visiting my house became a pretty common thing.  
She seemed to be under the idea that there was no point in playing an MMO or anything with me at her place if I wasn’t there. I didn’t quite get it, though. The point of MMOs were to connect with people who weren’t physically around you, right? Not that I wanted to connect with humans anyway, but hanging out with Satania wasn’t all that bad.  
During the summer, we had made another small trip to our respective worlds. I didn’t know how it went for Satania yet, but I was definitely grilled about how close I was to being fallen. It seemed someone had voted to inspect the halos of the angels who had come to earth. So, now I was starting to become even more strapped for cash than before. I also learned that this whole fallen business was pretty serious and that there was a point where it would become irreversible. I just had to do a few good deeds now and I’d be fine.  
The hardest part to deal with was probably the disappointment of my parents. It wasn’t enough to make me change my ways in the least, but they were surprised by the complete 180 that my personality had taken. When I tried to explain to them why I was the way I was, they didn’t really understand it. I didn’t really expect them to since they had never been down to earth to begin with. It was a lot less stuffy than heaven.  
Me and Satania had gone back to my place together, much to Vigne and Raphiel’s amusement. Vigne had certainly noticed almost whenever she came by Satania was there. Sometimes she made remarks about her being replaced. There wasn’t really anything to replace… All Vigne mostly did was yell at me when she came over. Raphi however seemed to be pretty against me “taking Satania for myself” and complaining that she didn’t get to play with her anymore.  
Satania, of course, never really thought they got along that well to begin with. At most their relationship was trying to annoy the other to death and even the idiot got tired of being bullied and manipulated all the time. This naturally made Raphi turn on the nearest prey, who was Vigne in this case. May she rest in peace.  
Once we got home, we went and bought some food. The trip over was filled with Satania accounting her experiences with her parents. Apparently, they owned a bakery or something and that was where she grew up. She also had a little brother that seemed less than impressed with everyone else in her family despite how Satania made it sound like he idolized her. I’d never really asked Satania anything about her life, so the information was actually interesting to hear.  
Getting inside, I looked around my room and had the thought that it was actually slightly cleaner than it used to be. Since Satania started coming over, I’d at least started to put trash in the trashcan so she wouldn’t have to kick things around to move around the room. I’d become a little more considerate.  
We’d gotten into the habit of watching random videos together as we ate. So, it didn’t even take any words between us to take seats next to each other in front of my computer after I changed. The first time she’d sat this close to me, I was kinda annoyed at how close she was. But, I guess I got used to it overtime. The issues sometimes came when she wanted to get really clingy with me. This one time she decided to try tickling me beneath my jacket earned her a kick to the nose.  
“Do you enjoy living by yourself? Doesn’t it get lonely?” She suddenly asked me such a question without any kind of hesitation.  
“I don’t know. You’re always here now, so. At this point, I’ve forgotten what it’s even like staying here alone. I don’t think I was really lonely, though.” There wasn’t really much to think about. I remember her being very honest about her loneliness some time ago. I genuinely did enjoy my time alone.  
“Then, I must’ve cleared your loneliness.”  
“Huh? What the hell are you talking about?”  
Satania crossed her arms and puffed out her chest. That made it clear I was about to get some kind of kind of dramatic lecture or something. I’d gotten used to these, so I wasn’t even going to bother trying to stop her at this point.  
“Before you stole that candy, you rarely asked anyone to come over to your house unless you needed help. It seems that you, Gabriel, have finally fallen for my devilness… Now, you ask me to do things with you all the time.”  
Admittedly, she did have a little bit of appeal to her. I enjoyed myself more with her here than when she wasn’t, but part of me was just using her to get rare stuff in my game. Satania had a ridiculous amount of luck in these games, apparently. I don’t know what it was, but she was so lucky that she was already rich as far as in game currency went just from selling things... Actually, even after all this time together, she’d still never really shown need for money. Maybe she was rich on this side of things too.  
“You’re just not as obnoxious as I thought you were before…Kinda.”  
“That’s a compliment, right?”  
“Technically, yes.”  
“It seems you are even closer to becoming my familiar…Heheh…”  
I don’t know why she was so obsessed with this whole familiar thing. I actually didn’t understand too much what a familiar was to begin with, but I don’t think I’d ever want to serve under Satania in any way or form. It was annoying enough serving her coffee at work. I couldn’t imagine having some kind of contractual relationship with her. I didn’t want to be sent to get melon bread every five minutes.  
“What’s the deal with this whole familiar business anyway?” I asked dryly, finishing what was probably my third bread in a row. These were actually pretty good. I could see why she ate them all the time.  
“Do you not know what a familiar is, Gabriel? Worry not. I will teach you.”  
“Uh-huh…”  
“Simply put, a familiar is the gauge of a demon’s power. As a great archdemon myself, I need a familiar of equal value.”  
For someone who frequently talked themselves up, she really didn’t seem all that powerful. Outside physical abilities and being oddly durable to violence, I’d never really seen much out of her. For the most part, we all considered Satania the most harmless thing around. So, wouldn’t a weak familiar be perfect for her, not me?  
“You know, that I’m actually pretty strong, right? Wouldn’t a rock or something be more suitable for you?”  
“You’ve not seen my true power, Gabriel,” She laughed haughtily as if I really cared how powerful she may or may not be. “On the right day, I will show you.”  
“I doubt you could ever convince me to become your familiar.”  
As I said that, she’d suddenly dropped to the side and laid her head on my lap. After spending time together, I’d mostly decided to stop fighting her want to be a bit physical as long as we were alone. I couldn’t beat her on a physical level anyway, so if this is what she wanted to do, that was fine. But, the issue right now was that instead of her face looking under the table, she was staring right between my legs.  
“Why are all your underwear white, Gabri—“ Before she could finish, I’d poked both of her eyes in.  
“Turn the other way!”  
“It’s too late. I’ve burned the image of your innocence into my eyes!”  
As she covered her eyes in what I was sure was pain, she bumped into the table which caused my bottle of tea to tip over. Of course, I quickly went to save the most precious thing in the room. I snatched up my laptop with all the speed an angel could muster and retreated without a care for Satania’s condition.  
Of course, her head slipped off my legs, fell right on the floor and the tea spilled right on her face and into her nose. I watched her writhe in pain and gasp for air for a while before just going to find one of the dirty towels lying around the room to clean off Satania and everything else with.  
“You really do these things to yourself, idiot.” She didn’t do much but cough as I started by cleaning off her face. I was also pretty sure she was crying over something that small.  
“I…,” She started having a coughing fit before she could even get by her first word. “I am a great archdemon. This is nothing.”  
“You’re crying.”  
“I’m paying respects to the tea, Gabriel.”  
“Yeah, yeah. You should take a bath or something.”  
“Come with me.” The moment I was done cleaning her, she put her hands over her eyes. I couldn’t tell if she was covering her tears or if she thought that would ail the pain.  
“I don’t wanna take a bath. I took one a few days ago. I wanna play games now.”  
“You stink, Gabriel.”  
As if I didn’t have a choice in the matter, she quickly picked me up and did the usual tucking me under her shoulder. Trying to maneuver around the room blind, she ended up stubbing her toe on the side of my bed and dropping me right on my face. Particularly, it was my nose. This really irritated the hell out of me, so despite her hopping around I grabbed one of her stupid hair loops and pulled her onto the floor as I held my nose.  
“Aaaahhh! I hit my head again! Get off of me, Gabriel!”  
“My nose is bleeding, you idiot!”  
“I didn’t mean to drop you! I’m sorry!” I yanked at her hair again just to show her how angry I was. “Stop it, Gabriel! Or I won’t come over anymore!”  
Eventually that little scene turned into some wrestling, where neither of us was really winning as long as I held onto her hair at least. If she couldn’t get me off, she couldn’t really throw me anywhere. Once we were tired and actually sweating, we actually moved into the bath and got into the water after rinsing off.  
“You’re kinda meaty, y’know?” I commented on my side of the bath. She’d been sitting there with her eyes closed for a while and I kinda wanted to talk. It wasn’t as if I’d never seen her naked at this point, but I’d never really pointed it out. I’d just been noticing more and more that, despite her lack of brain cells, she had some areas she was good in too.  
“What? That’s a compliment, right? Like a nice steak?”  
“Sure…I’m saying you have nice legs and stuff.”  
As if she was seeing her body for the first time, she lifted a leg without any care and placed her hands on a thigh, feeling it with a rather curious gaze. Then she poked at her breasts and started to laugh pretty goofily. I could tell she was proud of my compliment and probably even more so of her body now.  
“Thank you, Gabriel. But, could it be? Your interest in me is escalating? Are you ready to form a contract?”  
“I’m just finding more and more contradictions in your personality or something. It’s not like I’m physically attracted to you or anything.”  
“As a great archdemon, we must keep even our comrades guessing.”  
Even though I said that I wasn’t really physically attracted to her, I was suddenly thinking I wouldn’t mind using her as a pillow at least. I’m sure she’d probably get mad if I did it, but she wouldn’t deny me. Then again, she might even take it as a sign of me becoming more attached to her. Didn’t want to inflate her ego.  
Of course, regardless of me trying to fight the idea that I was somewhat starting to become very interested in this idiot, as another few months went on, I started to actually…feel something. That feeling from the candy again started to pop up again here and there until one day I kinda wanted to do something about it.  
At this point it was winter and since my heater had broken, I was embarrassingly snuggling up against Satania in a blanket, watching an anime on the computer. She’d suggested the idea since she wasn’t ever worried about being physical, but this was making my heart beat like crazy. But, I was ready for this, I wanted to achieve something tonight.  
I’d put on a romance anime for a reason. This was how those stupid humans set the mood, right? You watched something where there’s a kiss and then it gets you both thinking about the situation with the both of you, right? Even Satania had to understand that kinda thing…  
So, when the kiss happened on the show, I leaned a little bit more into her. I didn’t have experience with this kinda thing and I had no idea what to do. You were supposed to tell people when you liked them, right? I’d always saw in anime and manga that you normally get straight to it, or you try to create a situation and maybe you kiss or something.  
In my stress of waiting, I started to silently rub the little bat shaped hairclip she’d given me a while ago. Satania, however, wasn’t really giving me the responses I wanted. Even as the kiss scene ended and the credits started to roll, she didn’t pay much attention to me. That was really annoying and was starting to make me mad.  
Soon, my fingers found their way through both loops of her hair and yanked her head in my direction. At first she looked furious, but I’d put on my best puppy dog eyes and since I was genuinely blushing, I was hoping she’d take the hint. It seems that she did since her expression immediately softened and her forehead leaned in to touch mine.  
Awawawawa…. I was supposed to close my eyes here, right? And poke out my lips. Aaah, my heart was starting to beat out of my chest. Even if she noticed, maybe it wasn’t all that embarrassing if she’d kiss me. Of course my heart would be revving in this situation. Hers should as well.  
“Are you sick, Gabriel? You’re pretty hot. Am I too close?”  
“Eh?”  
She’d left me with my lips puckered and eyes closed to check if I was sick? So, even she was this oblivious to things, huh? Angrily, I grit my teeth together and simply pulled her lips to mine. The first thing I noticed was that they were very soft. Her pout easily melded to whatever shape I wanted between my lips and came with a few bread crumbs to boot.  
It only lasted for a few seconds before I forced myself off of her, putting a hand over my mouth. I couldn’t stand to even look her in the eyes now. I’d really gone and embarrassed myself now. What if she wasn’t into girls? I didn’t even think of whether she’d felt the same way about me for one. What if she stopped coming over because of that?  
My eyes were glued to floor for a while, but Satania didn’t budge. When I nervously looked up, she was mirroring me with a hand over her lips as if I’d stolen something sacred. In fact, I was sure that even to demons, the first kiss was pretty important, huh?  
“Umm….Satania?” Maybe she was in shock or something.  
“I… One more time?” She didn’t sound hesitant at all. She actually sounded kind of excited.  
“You’re not mad?”  
“Mad about what? A kiss is one of the many ways to offer a contract. But….that was my first. I am happy that it was with you, Gabriel. I feel like I’ve finally accomplished one of my goals.”  
Even though she sounded so proud of herself, she was blushing and scratching the back of her head as if she was actually being humble about something. Was that kiss really that important to her? Wait, didn’t that make me important to her, too? Wait, was I really worth that much? Or would anything count as a familiar and fulfill that goal for her?  
My arms slowly wrapped around her shoulders and I kissed her again. Of course, I was still nervous, but this time, since she’d pulled my chest into hers, I could feel that at least her heart was running rampant as well. She even kissed me back, but it was kind of sloppy and she even ended up biting me. Why did everything this girl did have to be like this?  
When we pulled away from each other it was to breath. Well, for me it was to get my mind together and slow down my heartrate. Hopefully, she understood what I was trying to get across from that kiss. If she just considered it some sort of contract, then that would just make me angry. Actually, what if this whole familiar business was the devil version of relationships? Had she been asking me to go out with her all this time?  
As these thoughts plagued my mind, I started to feel a very odd breeze in my direction that shouldn’t have been since the windows were closed. I looked up, wondering if Satania had suddenly summoned a fan or something, but what I saw was her starting to leak a demonic miasma that made me sick to my stomach. As she chanted under her breath, my headache started to pulse.  
“W-what are you doing? Put your horns away. This is making me sick…”  
“I am completing the contract you offered, Gabriel.”  
Then, I felt something grab ‘me’. I knew what the feeling was, but I’d never been able to accurately describe it. For humans, it’d probably be like someone reaching into your body and squeezing your heart, but instead of just the heart, I felt as if my entire being as a whole was being grasped. I’d never had anyone else touch my halo before. Much less a demon, but that was what was in Satania’s hand.  
For angels, our halos were pretty much proof of our existence… Or should I call it a measure of our existence. Perhaps they really were our hearts. These things were probably just like the organs in a human body except what could infect them wasn’t chemicals, but evil. In our society, the strength of the holy aura you could emanate and pureness of your halo pretty much decided how you were treated.  
Mine, after hanging out in close proximity with Satania all this time, was pitch black and there was very little good left inside of it. Of course I knew what had been going on all this time. I’d been warned during my last trip to heaven that my own personality plus Satania’s presence and being physical with me a lot would eventually permanently corrupt my halo and it seemed she was required to complete the job for our contract to work.  
However, I had no issues with that. No one in heaven really understood why I loved this place so much despite hating humans. Even if I lost support completely from heaven and became entirely fallen, it wasn’t as if they’d come hunt me down. I’d just have to take care of myself. On top of that, I finally had a friend in Satania.  
Despite the things Tepis and the others would say about me, I really wasn’t some super perfect child on the inside when I was schooling in heaven. I’d never felt as if I had any actual friends. I always had to over perform to meet the expectations of Zelel and my parents and even then I still had to act as a good role model for Haniel. It was really, really hard.  
When I was sent here to learn about humans, I’d simply learned how disgusting they were. They weren’t very hardworking, they didn’t clean up after themselves, they rarely helped each other without ulterior motives. It was disappointing. What was the point to learning about them? Why should I be the only hardworking person there? Even Raphi had zero interest in humans despite being a sadist.  
So, I looked for ways to have fun and that was my games and other media that humans made. Of course, things like MMO’s only served to sour my opinion of humans even more, but they’re really fun and let me do a lot of things I couldn’t do before. Letting loose, I became just like a human and even then I still mostly dislike them.  
After spending all this time with Satania, I started to realize how great it was having an actual friend around. I’d really never known what her obsession with me was, but as I felt the last bit of holiness get removed from my halo, I realized that I didn’t really care. Whatever her reasoning was, I was grateful to the idiot for staying with me all this time.  
“Here you go, Gabriel,” With an obviously proud voice, she gently placed the completely tainted halo on my head. “Completely fallen by yours truly. You are now officially my familiar.”  
The halo didn’t feel any different outside of lack of holiness. So, to test it out, I decided to transform, which worked out perfectly fine. That was confusing. Shouldn’t I lose all my holy powers when my halo got corrupted? That’s what we were told anyway.  
“Satania-sama—“ My hands clasped over my mouth instantly. I didn’t mean to say that at all. How did that come out even? I looked to Satania with a sense of absolute dread as every ounce of pride and happiness was visible on her face  
“I rewrote your speech, Gabriel. Now, when you want to say my name, it’ll come out as Satania-SAMA or Master. For my own entertainment, I have decided to make it random. Ah, also you get to keep your—“  
I lifted her up off the floor by her collar in an instant. No, no, no, no way was I calling her Satania-sama in school. Nope, never, no. That would cause way too many problems and it’d be way too embarrassing to even try to explain to people.  
“Change. It. Back.” I demanded.  
“Gabriel, you’re the familiar now. You must listen to everything I say—“  
Maybe a punch to the gut would be enough. I knocked the air out of her body in an instant. Master or owner or being possibly in love, I didn’t care what it was, this was not going to happen. She would not embarrass me in public. Just so she got the message, I started to violently shake her, but she’d stopped moving completely.  
“You will fix this, Satania-sama. Hmph.” I dropped her unconscious body directly onto the floor and stomped off to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror.  
Of course, I locked the door behind me so she couldn’t see me. I examined my reflection and looked over my wings. They were still white, but there was no holy glow to me anymore. I could still summon the horn just fine, and it was a gift anyway. As far as I knew, they couldn’t come confiscate it.  
This left me time to really think about what I’d just done. Technically, I had just betrayed my race, right? Officially fallen angels were never allowed back in heaven ever again. Even though they were never hunted down, they were considered on the level of scum. Not to mention the level of disappointment my family would feel once they caught word.  
I guess the important reason was why I’d just let that happen instead of stopping Satania. That devil or demon or whatever she was had grown on me so quickly that even someone as bad as me fell for her. Was it for friendship? I obviously wanted more than friendship from her. I considered this whole familiar business a formal confession on my end.  
Perhaps I was just craving that feeling I had on the candy again. Even if that was the case, I could say that the actual feeling of love was nothing like what that that pill developed. This was much less torturous, but also so much more compelling that it was terrifying. Whatever this feeling was in my chest when I thought of that idiot being away from me or vice versa, it was the reason that I did what I did. Selfishness, love, friendship, rare drops and greed were likely all equal culprits.  
I spent a few more minutes in the mirror, particularly looking over my black halo. No turning back now, huh? I was a pretty selfish person as it was, so I might as well continue living and doing whatever makes me happy then. Maybe this whole familiar business wouldn’t be as obnoxious as I thought and Satania would be bearable.  
That thought overall was rather naïve of me. Satania had actually become a bit more obnoxious. Not the pranking or her being loud sense, but in how attached she was to me no matter where we were. As far as she was concerned, me being her familiar meant my body was open to her use at all times. In the middle of class, she’d casually come sit on my lap, hug me, look up my skirt and a bunch of other really embarrassing things. Her excuse was always that I was her familiar, so it didn’t matter. She had no respect for public opinions now that she owned me.  
What I’d realized was that, while she could now force me to do whatever she wanted, that she never forced me to do anything I didn’t want to do. For someone who worked so hard to get me into her grasps, I’d figured she’d use me as a slave or something. The only times she was ever really bossy was during our alone times when she wanted affection.  
The annoying part of all this was her responses to my wishes. Sometimes, she flat out didn’t want to do something I didn’t want to do and tried her best to not get involved. However, sometimes I was able to convince her by looking cute or giving her kisses. Cases where those things didn’t work, I just used force where I could. Those loops on her head were really useful in stopping her from retaliating against me.  
I slowly became used to being a familiar. It actually didn’t come with many perks outside me getting to be really close to Satania at pretty much all times. At first, I’d thought she’d wanted me because she wanted to destroy things, but it seemed she was comfortable with just having me by her side. But, that was the thing. I couldn’t tell what that idiot really considered me. Was I just her familiar or her partner? What if I got replaced by a more powerful angel down the line? Even if I wasn’t replaced, I wanted to be the only one by her side.  
You could say that my wish came in the form of what I considered a tragedy. Even as I stared at the flickering tongues of red from outside, I couldn’t really believe what I was seeing. More so, I didn’t want to. On our way up here from getting food, in the back of mind I knew what the large tower of smoke in the sky was, but I’d been in denial all the way up here.  
“…Gabriel…” I found Satania speechless as she watched my apartment being licked apart by flames.  
As I was about to respond, my phone rang. I already had an idea what this fire was about off the top of my head and it was part of the reason I was seething right now. Checking the caller ID all but confirmed why this was happening.  
“Zelel. Did you do this?!”  
“As you have been a completely fallen angel for the past three months without report for even attempted rehabilitation, we have decided to remove our support in your life. Your apartment was a gift from Heaven as well as your possessions. As such, we have destroyed them due to the overwhelming odds that you’ve contaminated them. Due to the severity of your condition, we’ve also destroyed the apartment complex as well for good measure.”  
“Everything in that apart was not yours. I worked for a lot of that stuff! And Satania-sama had clothes in there and the hairclips she gave me were there! And, there were innocent peoples stuff in this complex, too! What are you doing?!”  
My voice was clearly cracking. What they’d done was blatantly unforgivable to me. Those were my things in there. That was where I’d spent all that time getting to know Satania and where I kept the things she gave me. There were pictures of us in there and things that I’d earned myself without the money that heaven supplied me with. They had no right to destroy any of those things. None at all.  
“As I said. It was a contamination risk. Worry not, Fallen One. We won’t touch your school since that is neutral territory. The complex is the only target of us. Now, if you can help it please—“  
Suddenly, the phone was pulled from my hand before I could even get a full understanding of what Zelel was saying to me. When I looked to the side, Satania shot me a small smile as she put the phone to her ear and glued her eyes to the fire.  
“This is Kurumizawa Satanichia Mcdowell. I believe you have wronged my familiar and I, a great archdemon, I would have you know that a crime against my familiar is a crime against myself. I will ask you once, Zelel Tenma White, how do you plan to atone for all of this?” This was the first time I’d felt like Satania was ever serious about anything  
Was she threatening my sister? How stupid was she? I couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation, but my sister certainly wasn’t someone to be messing with. Even if you brought that stupid dog around again, there was no way she’d run if she got serious.  
“Satania-sa—“  
“Yes, I would appreciate that very much. It would be wise if we never were to cross paths. Thank you. Good bye.”  
With that Satania tossed me the phone as if what she’d just done was nothing. Upon looking closely, I could see her legs trembling. I don’t know what she’d done just by stating her name, but whatever it was, she didn’t have much confidence in her own plan, either.  
“Good news, Gabriel. I cannot fix your apartment, but you won’t be bothered by heaven ever again,” She gave me the goofiest smile I’d ever seen from her along with a very optimistic thumbs up. “It’s the best I can do at the moment.”  
“What….did you just do? They weren’t threatening my life or anything…but you managed to get my sister to help a fallen angel?”  
“Your master has to keep at least some secrets. But, she’s not helping you, Gabriel. I’m taking responsibility for what I did and keeping you as satisfied as I can make you, okay?” Ah, that was an adorable smile. This girl was really such a sweetheart sometimes. Despite my halo being black, I still felt a little glow inside when she was around.  
I really didn’t understand what she was saying at all, but it was so reassuring that I’d actually started laughing. The sting of losing all those important things inside the apartment wasn’t going to go away any time soon, but as long as she was around, I’d find some kind of way to function. Maybe she’d even annoy me so much that I’d get to take my anger out on her, who knew?  
“Hey, Satania-sama… What do I do now?”  
We were in our own little world among the sirens and other people watching their possessions be destroyed. I was honestly asking her for some kind of guidance. Where would I live now? I was out of clothes and everything.  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
“Can I stay at your place?” I wasn’t at all bashful about asking that. I really did want her to take me in.  
“Why are you asking obvious questions, Gabriel? We share homes. Of course, if one of our homes are destroyed, we simply use the other. There was never a need to ask.”  
Instead of sounding sweet, her tone of voice made it sound as if I was truly stupid. I think she considered it like asking an adult what color the sky was. I truly didn’t understand this whole familiar deal even after all this time, it seemed.  
Regardless of wanting to hit her, it spread a smile across my face. To think that perhaps Zelel had helped me more than harmed me if it meant being even closer to Satania than before. Though, I would absolutely never forget what she did tonight. I wasn’t going to become some kind of angel hater, since this was mostly my fault, but if I ever saw my sister again, I’d probably fight her seriously.  
Living with Satania was…interesting to say the least. I’d learned a lot more about her being in her own place than being at mine. For one, she was a very clean person for a demon. My only other real example for Vigne, so for all I know this was a common trait, but my master kept things really tidy. Dishes were always washed before bed, trash was immediately put in the trash and she cleaned the bathroom twice a week.  
Contrary to my beliefs beforehand, the more time I spent in this house, the more I felt like being sent to get snacks and stuff wasn’t enough. I didn’t feel like I was being very useful to her at all, but I didn’t really know how to tell her that. I felt that I needed to show her how grateful I was for letting someone like me live with her.  
One day, an idea popped into my head and I forced myself to act on it while I had the courage to do so. Without any kind of warning, I plopped onto the Satania’s lap, causing her to drop her book under the table in front of the couch. The angry growl that I expected rewarded my ears as I rubbed my cheek against hers.  
“What are you doing, Gabriel?! I lost my page! Be more careful…” As usual, her voice softened up at the end as she went to pick up her book very carefully, so she wouldn’t jostle me.  
As she went to get the book, my hand caught hers and gingerly put it on my head. I really didn’t want her distracted right now. I actually needed her attention if I wanted to make this work. Hopefully, she wouldn’t say anything stupid to ruin the mood I wanted to create. The key was to let her try to make some moves first, just to gauge her reaction.  
“What’s the matter? Are you lonely?” She said this in a teasing manner, but started to pet my head anyway. In a way, I really felt like a pet or something. Much less of a girlfriend or anything along those lines.  
“Maybe a little…”  
“Ah, I’m sorry. Do you want to play a game or watch something?”  
For a demon, she almost always suggested the most innocent things. What I wanted right now wasn’t anything like that for once. I could hear the guilt in her voice as she apologized. She really was way more responsible than I gave her credit for when I’d first met her.  
“No.”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“We ate a while ago.”  
“Ah, do you want a kiss, Gabriel?”  
Well, that was a small part of what I wanted. But, the issue with kissing my Master now, compared to before I fallen was that she was much, much, much more aggressive now. I always felt she was trying to eat me, but that was because technically she was feeding off of me. Apparently, as her familiar, I also counted as back-up energy for her. My saliva for her was apparently some kind of fuel or something…  
“That’s a start.” I quickly tighten my straddled on her by pressing my knees against her sides, grabbing the loops of her hair as usual.  
“Normally, you just ask. Are you sure that you’re okay?”  
To try and stop her from ruining the mood, I quickly pushed my lips to hers to shut her up. Of course, she started with the tongue and biting immediately, which only made me more excited than I already was. See, the familiar end of this whole deal was that Satania’s body fluids were like a really quick acting alcohol for me.  
Before a month or so ago, even she hadn’t known about it. One day she had gone out by herself to get food for dinner and came back to me chewing on her bath towel. It went without saying that I knocked her unconscious out of embarrassment and that she was equally disgusted and proud of herself once she woke up. Sometimes, as a reward for doing something good, she’d give me her dirty clothes and let me utterly embarrass myself in front of her.  
So, the reason for me holding only her hair was two-fold. I felt more in my control if I could yank her away from me before my brain got too hazy. But, it seemed that she wasn’t having that today as her arms looped around my waist and locked us together so she could get as close to me as possible.  
Ah, this was dangerous. Normally, she didn’t try to lock me in place. The more her tongue massaged mine, the more her taste permeated my mind. She was literally a drug to my body now. Soon, I found myself lying on my back on the couch, with Satania looming over me and kissing at my neck. If she kept going, then I wouldn’t have to bother telling her what I wanted. But, of course, she stopped to look at me. While the look as if I were some kind of treasure was nice, my body was starting to twitch.  
“You want to consummate, right?” She asked in a happy tone with a mixture of our dribble coating her lips. Of course, she was super casual about something I considered a very serious matter.  
“You…know? Maybe you’re not as stupid as I thought.” I was genuinely surprised she’d seen through me considering how slow she normally was.  
“I was just reading the ‘Taking care of your familiar’ portion of the book. You came along at the perfect time, Gabriel. You’ve been acting restless lately and I’ve been worried.  
I grimaced that I hadn’t somehow won her over with trying to be cute. So, it was just really good timing on my part, huh? Whatever, I’ll take it.  
“I…I feel useless, Satania-sama. There’s a ton of stuff I can do for you, but you won’t let me. So, I wanted to find some kind of way to say thank you at least. I thought that this would be fine. I’m still pretty disgusting, but you took me in anyway and gave me someone to talk to and a place to live.”  
“What did I tell you about crying, Gabriel? Stop it. It’s creepy” Her tone was demanding, but she was smiling as she personally wiped the tears from my eyes.  
“You could at least tell me I’m not useless.”  
“Hmmm, you love me, right? I love you. Doesn’t that make all of this okay? Everything is simple, then.”  
I had no idea what she was saying to me. That didn’t make much sense, maybe it was because the room was spinning from the effect she was having on me. But, I was sure that I definitely loved her by now, even if I didn’t say it. But, that also brought up another problem completely… Now was probably the best time to ask.  
“I do, but I don’t know… How important I am to you. Do you love me as a familiar, for my power or are you like…my girlfriend or something? I don’t want you to see me like my parents did. That prim and proper girl wasn’t me.”  
For the second time since the fire, Satania gave me that look as if I were the stupidest person on the planet, when it was probably her to begin with. She tilted her head as if she was trying to get her homework done and shook her head with a sigh.  
“Girlfriend? Why would I rank our relationship so low? You are my familiar. You are not a slave of any sort, nor am I looking at you for what you aren’t. The bond between a devil and her familiar is eternal. There is no human word to describe how I feel about you. You are Gabriel. I am Satanichia. We are one.”  
I truly didn’t understand how she could say these things without so much of a stutter. But, relief washed away the stress that had been torturing me all this time in an instant. If I was still an angel, I’d probably die and go back to heaven right now out of sheer happiness. Satania had given me so many things I never knew I’d wanted despite having the intelligence of a kindergartener. Sometimes good things did come in the wrong package.  
“Thank you, Satania-sama. That means a lot to me.”  
“That’s makes me happy, Gabriel. But, I have a new worry now.”  
“What is it?”  
“You’re really kinda stupid, you know?” A look of disgust equal to the towel incident before was on her face.  
“I really gave you too many chances to talk. You’re ruining the mood.”  
“What did they teach you guys in those angel schools?”  
From there on, I forced myself on her. I was going to show my affection and gratitude even if I had to become the master in this relationship for a bit. It didn’t take long for her to melt and cease any resistance she had to me, since apparently, she was very much into being touched by me. Neither of us had much clue what were we were doing, but we did learn that our wings were erogenous zones and that was pretty interesting for our consummation. Ah, also I learned that it was more than her saliva that I could drunk off of that night.  
It was a few days after that that Satania decided to ‘continue my education’ so to speak. Of course, I was immediately weary of her summoning me to an empty barren wasteland in the middle of hell in attempt to educate me on anything whatsoever, but I had to roll with it because she’d asked me to.  
“So, what is this crap, Master?” I asked as I looked over the stupid random purple lightning streaks in the sky. This place was so needlessly dramatic.  
“This is one of our homes, Gabriel. Hell! This is also where I’ll educate you about demons hands-on. So, ask me whatever you want. I guarantee I’ll have an answer. I think.”  
I wanted to argue on the prospect of me ever having to live here, but I knew that if she ever moved back here, I’d come with her, so I didn’t bother making a scene. As for questions, I actually did have quite a few that had been on my mind for a while.  
“I don’t really know where to start, really.”  
Satania put a hand on her chin and them turned towards what I assumed to be a very large mountain in the distance and tilted her head a little.  
"What did they teach you about demons in school, Gabriel? I'll have you know, I really am a great archdemon.” Of course she struck a pose with her answer. We were already in hell. Did she have to be any more dramatic?  
“How long are you going to tell that joke?"

"Ah, this isn't a joke. That's my rank."

"Huh?"

“To explain to you about us demons, we have a ranking system based on the kind of demon you are. In my family’s case, we are archdemons. The most powerful rank of demons in hell. To give you an example…,” Satania struck a new pose and pointed a finger towards the mountain in the distance. In just another second, it exploded as if a nuclear bomb had hit it. I hadn’t even sensed any magic being used. It had simply exploded as if all it had taken was her imagining it. The shockwave that almost knocked me to my feet a moment later didn’t budge her. “This kind of thing is something that’s easy for me. Coincidentally, Vignette is also an archdemon.”

What? So, Satania really was pretty powerful all this time and wasn’t joking about the whole super duper devil crap? But, that was stupid. If she really had that kind of power, then she could’ve taken over the earth the moment she got here by just running around destroying things. There was also another inconsistency. How the hell did she just eat a bomb shockwave when she could barely survive a punch to the gut?

“I don’t get why you’d play these useless pranks and embarrass yourself all the time if you’ve been a powerhouse since birth or whatever. Explain that to me. Are you a masochist? Do you like embarrassing yourself, Satania-sama?”

There was that stupid haughty laugh again. I was sure this girl could never teach children. She’d take way too much joy in being smarter than them.

"When it comes down to raw power, I have a lot of it. But, destroying things isn't going to help me, you know? That would work here, but I will take over the humans in a very human fashion. When in rome, do as romans do. Then, I’ll have completed my goals here.”

“Hoh…You actually sounded kind of cool there for a second…”

If I understood right… She didn’t think using raw power was worthy of respect in the human world. Maybe she didn’t want to rule by fear, exactly? I didn’t quite take it as her wanting to be human, but maybe to rule over them with respect that humans give other humans. I wasn’t sure, but it sounded cool to me.

“All this time since you’ve been my familiar, and I’m just now sounding cool to you? Why did you form the contract, then?” She turned around, stomped her feet and pointed at me as if I’d actually insulted her.

“I wasn’t even offering you a contract when I kissed you, I just decided to go with it,” I shrugged because that was truly the truth of that situation. “But, I don’t regret it, Satania-sama. I feel like there’s just a little bit of holiness still in me. Even if it’s in my head.”

“You should use that holiness to bathe more, Gabriel.”

Did she constantly ruin the mood on purpose? How come she never responded in a cute way to me? If I wasn’t suddenly afraid she’d blow me up, I’d go knock her unconscious right now, but I had another question that I wanted an answer to.

“Your rudeness aside, why were you guys sent to earth anyways?”

“Ah, that’s a simple one. We’re insufficient as demons when it comes down society level stuff. I’m not very smart and Vignette just isn’t demon like in the least. At most she has the power of an archdemon, but she’s missing even more pieces than I am. To tell you truthfully, we’re the bottom 2 of our class. The opposite of you angels. Earth isn’t a reward for us, like it is for you guys. It’s a place to think about what you’re doing wrong.”

“Ah, that makes so much sense that I regret asking the question instead of thinking it over myself.” Even Vigne had her share of problems.

“Ah, but I don’t plan on moving back to hell, though. I like earth. Humans are interesting and the food is good. Speaking of food, I’m hungry…”

“Last question. How did you threaten my sister?”

“Familiars are sacred beings to archdemons. That is to say that they have the rank of the demon they’re attached to which makes them the family of other archdemons. Which means, with our firepower, all of us together could probably destroy heaven. So, I used my name and rank. I wasn’t scared at all.”

I particularly remembered her shaking like a leaf after that conversation, so she was definitely lying right now. At least about her being afraid. It seemed there was a lot of stuff that I knew nothing about behind the scenes. Was this the reason why angels and demons simply seemed to coexist? To avoid some kind of war? Well, it wasn’t my problem anymore. I didn’t belong to either place now.

“Thanks for everything Satania—“ Right on cue, she’d come over and stuck one of her stupid Debiru medals to my dress.

“Whenever I try to say something sweet, you always do this! Just read the mood for once!”

“Lesson is complete for the day. I’m hungry. I want to go home. I’ll give you a sweaty towel or something later if you stop yelling.”

I snapped my mouth shut purely because I wanted that towel more than this stupid medal. I was out here for a few minutes at most. Satania had truly learned how to manipulate me over time, but I still didn’t have much edge on her outside having no problem knocking her out when she did something stupid. Overall, I needed the idiot in more ways than one. Physically, emotionally and unfortunately even chemically. If I was going to live in a way that made me happy, then I’d just follow all of these feelings without trying to question them too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to https://twitter.com/rokettoenpitsuu for supplying me with more ideas than I know what to fucking do with


End file.
